


Doctor and Nurse

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hurt and comfort, Nurse - Freeform, Romance, Sickness, female doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: You have to play the Doctor's nurse for a bit when she's sick.





	Doctor and Nurse

“I want you to throw out all the custard and fish fingers, Y/N!” the Doctor yelled while you pushed her into her bed.

“We don’t even have that,” you groaned. She tried to sit up and you pushed her back to lie down. She actually tried to kick you away and you had to sit on top of her and pin her down.

“Doctor, just go to sleep,” you told her.

“No! I’ve got so much things to do, let go of me, Y/N!” she yelled, fighting back. Lucky for you she was still weak from being sick all week and eventually she just gave up.

“Listen, Doc, you told me to get you in bed. You took that nasty medicine that will make you feel better and you need to sleep now,” you said, brushing through her hair with your fingers. She looked horrible, very pale and with swollen eyes. She hadn’t showered in some days.

“I can’t go to sleep,” she whined.

“Yes, you can,” you told her.

She closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them. “See? Still not asleep.”

You groaned and let go of her arms. You stumbled off the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. You touched her forehead. She still had a horrible fever.

“Are you my nurse?” she asked softly after some time.

You smiled. “Yep. I’m your nurse, Doc. And you’re my Doctor.”

“Cool,” she murmured and then she finally fell asleep. You stayed with her and read your book. Sometimes she sat up, still asleep and yelled loudly. Sometimes she screamed names.

“Rose! River! River, please, don’t go!”

A tear trailed down her cheek and you wiped it away. You didn’t know who these women were, but they had obviously been very important to her.

“Oh, Amy, Rory, I’m so sorry. Clara. Bill. Martha and Donna, I’m so so sorry,” she sobbed. You put your book away and again put your hand against her forehead. Her temperature was still the same.

“Shh, it’s all right, Doctor. I’m here. Y/N L/N, I’ll stay with you. Always, okay, you won’t be alone,” you told her, hoping to calm her down.

“Don’t leave me, Y/N L/N,” she murmured, sniffing. She slept for another hour, no nightmares this time. You were getting tired yourself, it was probably around midnight now. You were dozing off when the Doctor woke up again.

“Y/N?”

‘Mmh?”

“Come here,” she whispered, smiling softly. You frowned. She pushed her blankets aside, making some space for you to lie down. You thought about it. It wasn’t really appropriate. But knowing the Doctor she would keep whining until you were lying next to her on the bed. You turned the light off and laid down next to the Doctor. She immediately wrapped an arm and a leg around you, holding you close. Her temperature had decreased a little bit, you noticed.

“Y/N, will you do something for me?” she asked in the darkness.

“What is it?” you asked.

She pressed her nose against your cheek. “I know you don’t love me, but please, just lie to me once more.”

Your cheeks warmed up. “What did I lie about?”

“You said that you wouldn’t leave me. That’s a lie, everybody leaves. I’m always alone. So lie one more time, tell me you love me, please,” she begged feverishly.

You hoped that when she felt better she wouldn’t remember all of this. She would be so embarrassed.

“I can’t lie,” you confessed, “because I love you. I really do. I’m scared, because I’m just human and you’re so much more. After some time you will get bored of me and you’ll find a more interesting person, Doctor.”

‘Shuttity shut up,” she murmured, “I love you too. And you’re not boring. I will stay with you, I promise, okay?”

The two of you slept, holding each other. Sometimes the Doctor woke up and feverishly kissed you, whispering sweet things in your ear. That night was a beautiful night.

In the morning the Doctor woke up, normal again. The medicines had obviously worked. Her head was still a bit foggy and she had trouble remembering what happened last night.

Next to her slept her companion, Y/N. The Doctor blushed. Had she said something stupid? Had she made Y/N uncomfortable? As silent as possible the Doctor untangled herself out of Y/N’s arms and climbed off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

The Doctor turned around. One of Y/N’s eyes was open.

“I’m just going to…” the Doctor didn’t know what to say, really.

“You’re feeling better again, aren’t you?” Y/N asked while she sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes.

“Yes. Listen, Y/N, I don’t know what I said last night but..”

“You promised you would stay,” Y/N said, biting her lip, “you told me you loved me too. I thought you meant it. Lot’s of people promised me to stay and then left. And now you’re going to be just like them.”

Silence.

“Prove me wrong. Stay with me,” Y/N whispered. The Doctor swallowed thickly. She didn’t know what to do.

Y/N stood up, grabbing the Doctor’s hand, not saying anything. The Doctor wanted to walk out of the room, to hide in the console room for the rest of the day, hoping that Y/N would magically forget everything that happened. That would be easy. But at the same time she wanted to grab Y/N and kiss her senseless. She wanted to hear Y/N say ‘I love you’ again and again and again. She wanted to pin Y/N against the wall and press her lips against her throat

“Don’t think about what could go wrong, Doctor, please, think about what could go right,” Y/N whispered and that changed everything.

Without thinking the Doctor pulled Y/N to her and kissed her with everything she had, all the pain and passion that was inside of her. Y/N was obviously shocked and froze for a moment before she kissed the Doctor back.

Eventually they parted, gasping for air.

“My Doctor,” Y/N laughed, resting her forehead against the Doctors.

“My Nurse,” the Doctor whispered, smiling.


End file.
